Out the Window
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Bella says some hurtful things to Jacob, and he's not quick to forgive her. The next day, he is employed mowing Charlie's lawn, and Bella will stop at nothing to get him to look at her so she can make amends. Her crazy antics wins the war, but what will he do about his pants?


**Summary**: Bella hurts Jacob's feelings and he doesn't want to make up too quickly this time. The next day, he's at Charlie's doing some yard work for him. He takes off his shirt, and finds Bella looking out her upstairs window ogling him. He ignores her, fueling her inventiveness. She will stop at nothing to get his attention.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Out the Window

**By Lady of Spain**

**A/N: This O/S is dedicated to the incomparable Feebes, who conjured up this prompt at the TR author auction. Thanks, girl, for the bid and the prompt.**

The flames were rising up into the inky blackness of night. There was a slight breeze, and the temperature was warmer than usual on the Olympic Peninsula. It was a beautiful night, and I was at a bonfire with my friends and packmates, my best girl at my side. My dad was droning on and on about our history, and I was bored outta my gourd. I heard these stories about a bazillion times before. Puh-leeze, just a little deviation, just once. If it wasn't for Bella cuddled up to me, I'd be in snoozeville by now.

I was pretending to hang on Dad's every word, when in actuality, I was listening to Bella whispering in my ear. We were way down at the end of the seating log, and I scooted her over 'til we were nearly hangin' off the edge, that way she'd havta cling to me or fall off the log. I knew the guys would all hear us blabbin', but I was in no mood for a Billy Black tongue attack, so the farther away from him I could get, the better. He was into this stuff more intensely than I was. Sure, sure—I was a protector of our people. I would never slough off on my duty, but _coooome onnn_ … listening to this every damn bonfire. Enough was enough, already.

I felt contented as I pulled Bella more snugly to my side.

"Mmnn … you're so warm," she murmured.

"And you're so cuuuuute."

Reveling in the night air, I glanced up at the stars for a moment. "Nice out tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, for once I'm not shivering in my boots. Which reminds me, my mom wants me to come down to Jacksonville for a semester, just for a change of scenery."

"Please tell me you're not gonna go. I'll be missing you like crazy."

"Jake … she's my mother, and she misses me too."

"Sure, sure, she does. More like she misses your cooking."

Bella laughed. "Okay, so she's not Betty Crocker. Anyway, Phil's a good cook."

"Man, she's got him whipped. Does he do tricks for treats?"

"Hey, that's my mom you're talking about."

Squeezing her a little tighter, I remarked, "You havta admit, she _is_ a flake."

"Well, she may be a flake but she's the only mother I've got, so lay off."

"You don't havta get upset. _You_ spout off about her all the time."

Her voice began to rise, and she lifted her head from my shoulder. The wolves all heard it, and were getting nervous, giving us a warning look. "I'm allowed. I'm her daughter. This whole thing is … you … you just don't want me to go, and leave you here, isn't it?"

"Where did that come from? I was just stating a fact. Renee is a flake and actually, you and your dad are better off being here, without her."

Bella exhaled loudly. "Like you would know. You don't have a mother."

I was speechless. I stood up in front of everybody, almost knocking Bella aside, and stormed off. I wasn't that far away when I heard the loud rumble of Bella's ancient Chevy as she headed back to Forks.

Her last comment hit a nerve. I loved my mother for the short time she was with me. I still remembered her hugging me, and playing games with me, even singing me to sleep at night. She was a good woman, and would never have left my dad, if not for the car accident that killed her.

Bella knew how much I missed her. How could she say such a thing to me? Maybe I shouldn't have said those things about her mom either, but they were true, and it irked me that Bella had to fill the position of parent. Renee was alive and well, and the poorest excuse for a mother. Life was hardly fair. My good mother was taken from me when I was only six.

* * *

Crap … Charlie had asked me to come mow his lawn tomorrow. He'd been too busy to get to it, and knew I needed the money. If I didn't need it so bad, there'd be no way I'd go over there, not when Bella said those things to me. I was always a little too quick to forgive her. Let her stew a while longer.

And stew she did. I refused to talk to her that night when she called. Dad didn't know what the hell was goin' on, and I wouldn't tell him. He'd have a hard time forgiving her too. I was sure she was sorry, but I just wasn't ready to hear her apology, or give her mine.

I was almost smug thinking about her biting her lip and wringing her hands when I wouldn't pick up the phone. She wasn't naïve enough to think her thoughtless words hadn't affected me, and that would prove it. Maybe I was acting childish, but so what? She deserved the cold shoulder (with the hot tattoo).

* * *

At around ten A.M., I arrived at Charlie's, and Bella was nowhere to be seen, thank god. He took me around the back of the house to the tool shed, and got out the weed whacker and the lawn mower. I checked on the gas tank; it was full, and her dad showed me where to plug in the weed eater.

Charlie patted me on the back. "Okay, then, Jake. The lawn's all yours. Anything else you need, just ask Bella. She knows where everything is."

_Over my dead body …_

"Well, I'm off to the station." He pivoted, and walked to his cruiser.

* * *

I wheeled the mower out of the shed, and into the front yard, and then gave a good yank on the starter cord. It roared to life instantly and as I pushed it along, it began devouring all the overgrown grass.

The front lawn was finished soon enough, and I started on the side yard. The temperature was climbing, and beads of sweat were rolling down my face, so I stripped off my shirt, and wiped the perspiration from my brow. As I tilted my head back to reach my neck, I glanced up at Bella's window, and there she was, framed in the casement, staring at me. Jeez, I darted my eyes away as fast as I could. I'd be damned if I'd give the little snot the satisfaction. _Maybe if I ignore her, she'll get the hint and go away. _

With the shirt outliving its usefulness, I slung it onto a chaise lounge that was sitting there, and went back to mowing. Even with the loud engine thundering along, I heard several taps on her window pane. What the…? My eyes strayed to her window again, and this time I noticed she had unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse, and was leaning out the window. The girl was getting a little desperate there.

I shook my head. If she thought showing a little skin was going to smooth over our stupid tiff, she had another thing coming. I refocused on the lawn, cutting a long swath close to the wall of the house. That's when I felt something tiny and round hit my shoulder, then another on my nose. In the next instant, there was a bunch of them raining down on me. I put out my hand, and shaking out my hair caught a neat little pile of colored pebbles.

_I'll show her. I can be just as immature_. I turned the mower around and continued cutting the grass. My wolf hearing noted a sigh coming from her general direction.

The next thing I knew, Bella was out in the yard heading toward me, those three buttons still open to view. "Jake, there's a call for you inside."

Now why would someone be calling me here unless it was an emergency? I shut off the engine, leaving her standing there, and trotted to her back door, entering the kitchen. The receiver was off its cradle.

I picked it up, placing it to my ear. "Hello …?"

That was weird—there was no answer. Did whoever it was, hang up?

I tried again. "Hello, this is Jacob. Anybody there?"

What the hell? Why bother me when I'm trying to work, and then hang up before I get to the damn phone? The strange thing was—there was no dial tone or busy signal. Did Bella leave the upstairs extension off the hook? I snuck up the stairs to her bedroom, and there lying on her mattress was the receiver, right where the little minx had put it. I shrugged it off. It was probably some ruse from her deranged mind to get me inside the house. Only problem was … she was still out in the yard.

When I returned to the mower, she was gone. I pulled on the starter—nothing, not a whine or a click. _Dammit, can't anything ever go right?_ I tugged on the cord once more … a repeat of nothing. _Sh**._

Looking the metal monster over, it seemed to be okay. I checked underneath, and that's when I spotted a trail of drops with a familiar smell. Jeez, did the mower have a leaky gas tank? I unscrewed the cap, and sure enough, all the gas was gone. That seemed a little too coincidental, so I followed the droplets, and found a siphon hose beside the shed, along with a puddle of gasoline. There were tracks where the mower had been pushed so the criminally minded girl could accomplish her dastardly deed.

Promising myself not to get too irate, I rapped on the front door. The prime suspect answered, a mischievous expression on her face.

In a suspiciously sweet voice, she cooed, "Oh, Jacob … did you need something?"

As if she didn't know … Ugh!

With my arms folded across my chest, I deadpanned, "The mower's outta gas."

She stepped back, and shifted her weight to one foot, placing a hand on her hip. Her brow furrowed as she innocently commented, "_Really_? I could've sworn that Charlie filled it up just yesterday."

"Is that right? Strange that all of it's gone." I snapped my fingers. "Just like that."

Her head nodded in agreement. "Mmnn, hmn …"

"Do you know if Charlie keeps a gas can handy?"

"Yeah, it's out in the garage, let me show you."

Bella led me to the garage and pointed to the can. I lifted the tin container, but I could tell by its weight that it was empty. Yep, not a drop in it. I was ready to tear my hair out. There was no money in my pocket—not a dime on me. Looking at Bella, I asked, "Can you come with me to the gas station? I didn't bring any cash with me." Clenching my teeth, I added, "I didn't plan on running outta gas."

With one eyebrow raised, she said, "Let me get my purse."

We drove in awkward silence to the station. Luckily it wasn't too far. I filled up the can and walked to the register. Bella practically had her head buried in her purse, digging around inside of it.

"What's the matter, now?" I bellowed.

"Oh my gosh. I don't believe this. I must've left my wallet at home."

Sh**! I walked in a circle, exhaling a couple of times to cool down, before I exploded into a ball of fur. Great … just great … how do you forget to put your damn wallet in your purse? Answer: You don't—that is, unless you're Bella Swan, apparently. The innocent face before me was pure bull. She did this on purpose.

With my voice controlled, I asked the clerk, "Would it be all right if I leave the gas can here, and come back for it? My _friend_ here, forgot to bring some money with her."

He seemed to be having a good time at my expense. He grinned, knowingly. "Sure, buddy, I'll watch it for you. It should be safe here."

* * *

So … we went back to the house, and she retrieved her wallet. This time, as I climbed into her truck, I questioned her, "Are you sure there's money in there?"

"Yes, silly, I just cashed my paycheck yesterday."

Pounding my fist on the dash, I said, "Good—let's go. I wanna get the damn lawn mowed sometime this century." Needless to say, the tension in the air was nearly suffocating.

With the filled gas can in tow, we drove to the house, and Bella went inside while I poured the gasoline into the mower's tank, grumbling the whole time.

Another couple of rows were done, and here came Bella again, holding a plastic cup of lemonade in one hand.

"It's hot out here, Jake."

_If you can't stand the heat …_ Without looking her way, I snarked, "No, really?"

I glanced up in time to see that her eyes had narrowed into tiny slits. "Stop it, right now. I just thought you'd like some lemonade. Aren't you thirsty?"

Still pushing the mower, I remarked, "What's in it, poison?"

She trotted after me, yelling, "Do you have to act like such a jerk? I already told you that I'm sorry for what I said last night."

"You should be."

"Well, do you want this lemonade or not?"

I finally turned to her, and leaning over, shut down the mower. "How 'bout, not?"

Bella took a few steps forward, backing me into the chaise, and deliberately dumped it down the front of my jeans. I jerked in surprise at her boldness, plus the shock of the icy lemonade trickling down my legs.

"Whoops," she squealed, dropping the empty cup in the grass.

Then, the ballsy girl did the unthinkable. She shoved me onto the lounge, and climbing on board with me, knelt between my legs. Grabbing my pants by the waistband, she quickly undid the snap. In one quick yank, she began tearing my jeans right offa me.

"Here, I need to wash these for you," she blurted.

Good thing I didn't go commando today.

"Goddammit, Bella, whaddya think you're doin'? Let go of my pants," I yelled, as we waged a tug of war with them. She already had them past my thighs. Man she was fast for a little bitty thing, and stubborn to boot.

"Give 'em to me," she shrieked. "I've got to wash them. They're all wet and sticky."

"Don't even think about it. These are _my_ jeans. Now leave them alone," I shot back, as I jerked on it harder. Unfortunately, I must've jerked too hard, 'cuz all at once the waist band pulled loose, ripping away from the legs. Bella appeared stunned as she gazed at the torn half still in her grasp. Crap!

I pushed myself up to a sitting position. I was so pissed. "Now you did it! Thanks a lot. Go get me some duct tape. I can't go anywhere looking like this."

Bella exploded with laughter, then suppressing a smile, offered, "I can sew them up for you." Her eyebrows twitched. "Might be fun."

"Not on your life, sister. Just get me the damn tape."

She got down off the chaise, one leg at a time, and sashayed across the half-mown lawn to find some.

I tried to stand, wiggling the fabric up over my butt. Damn, what a devious schemer. How was I ever gonna explain the rip in my jeans to Dad? He'd know something fishy happened, and never believe me if I told him that innocent, little, virginal Bella was furiously trying to peel them offa me. Then I thought, jeez, under any other circumstance, I'd welcome her _defrocking ceremony_—but not today—not in the dark mood I was in.

* * *

The vixen returned with the duct tape, and I snatched it from her, saying, "Now, get the hell away from me. Why not go to your room? Don't you have some binoculars that you can use, so you can get back to staring at me from your window?"

Her bottom lip started to quiver. "I just wanted you to stop ignoring me. What else do I have to do for you to forgive me?"

"Nothing. I need some time, that's all. I was really hurt, Bella. And you of all people should know better."

She walked off in a huff, and I proceeded to stick the waistband onto the other half of my torn jeans. I looked ridiculous with a silver ribbon of tape stretched around my middle.

I finally finished all the yard work—no thanks to Bella. Sauntering along the side of the house, I picked up my shirt lying crumpled on the chaise, shrugging into it. I heard Bella yelling my name, so I gazed up at her window. She leaned out with a pair of binoculars covering her eyes, but what followed next made my blood turn to ice.

She threw the binoculars up over her shoulder, and sticking her tongue at me, leaned further out the window. Without warning, she somehow lost her footing, and with a bloodcurdling scream, came tumbling over the sill, in a free-fall. Lucky for her that I had such great reflexes, 'cuz I caught her before she hit the ground.

Quickly, I set her on the chaise. She was out cold; fainted dead away. I removed my shirt again, and grabbed the hose. Soaking a corner of it with cool water, I sat beside her, patting her face with it 'til she came round.

Her eyelashes fluttered, and in a whisper, murmured, "Jacob…? Am I dead?"

With a sigh of relief, I answered, "No, sweetheart, you're not dead."

"Oh good, for a minute there ..." Bella never finished her comment; instead she fisted a clump of my hair, and drew my face to hers. Our lips found each other instantaneously, igniting that age-old fire in my gut.

She was the first to pull away, and with her doe eyes melting me on the spot, she begged, "Please … let's not fight anymore. I'm so sorry. I don't want a stupid sheet of glass to separate us. I want to be able to see you up close and touch you. I love you, Jake."

Let's face it, I was a goner. My tongue had a mind of its own, as I uttered, "I love you too."

My mouth instinctively covered hers in a rush of tenderness and passion, and all at once, my anger and hurt feelings somehow, someway, flew out-the-window… huh …

**The End**


End file.
